AG163: Spontaneous Combusken!
Battle Frontier |jsongs2 =GLORY DAY ~That Shining Day~ |songs =Battle Frontier (song) Battle Frontier |guest =Brianna |machars =Ash Ketchum, Brock, May, Max |pchars =Ash's Pikachu, Team Rocket's Meowth, Jessie's Wobbuffet, James' Mime Jr., Ash's Sceptile, May's Combusken, May's Munchlax, Drew's Roselia, Brianna's Vibrava, Brianna's Surskit, Castform, Hoothoot, Gardevoir, Machop, Meditite, Makuhita, Breloom, Psyduck, Skarmory, Nidorina, Blastoise, Hypno |major =Ash and co. arrive to Chrysanthemum Island. May wins her 3rd ribbon. James' Mime Jr. knows Tickle. May's Combusken learns Mega Kick. |b1 =knowledgesymbol.png |b2 =Gutssymbol2.png |b3 =Tacticssymbol.png |jair =February 2, 2006 |uair =November 4, 2006 |image =AG163.png |michars =Lilian Meridian, Raoul Contesta, Mr. Sukizo, Brianna, Coordinators, Audience |local =Chrysanthemum Island, Pokémon Contest |rchars =Jessie, James, Drew, Nurse Joy |b4 =Lucksymbol.png}} is the 17th episode of Pokémon: Battle Frontier. Synopsis After losing a ribbon to Harley, May arrives on Chrysanthemum Island, ready to win her third ribbon. Ash is also working hard trying to help Sceptile regain its ability to use attacks. When Drew shows up, May finds out he didn't send her the letter. Later, while training on the beach, she meets a girl named Brianna who reveals that she sent the letter and rose to May. When Brianna finds out May knows Drew, she freaks out as she has a crush on Drew. When she finally meets Drew, Brianna claims that she will beat May in the contest and win Drew's respect and love! Meanwhile, Jessie also enters the contest with James' Mime Jr. Episode Plot The heroes came to Chrysanthemum Island where May will have her next Contest. Meanwhile, Ash wants to deal with Sceptile's problem. Sceptile uses Bullet Seed, but fails. Drew comes and tells Ash he should see from Sceptile's view - he makes it only worse. May tells she is going to beat Drew and asks him about the letter. Drew plays dumb, but still says he did not send the letter. Drew replies he will not participate, he is on the Island for having relaxation. Jessie plans to enter the Contest... with Mime Jr.! She says that one needs beauty to win this Contest. May sent Combusken and Munchlax in preparation for the Contest. Munchlax uses Focus Punch, so Combusken evades it, but the attack goes to a little girl. Luckily, she dodged and Munchlax got into the sand. The girl is fine and Ash, Max and Brock pull Munchlax up. The girl tells her she saw the previous Contest May participated in, so she sent the letter to meet her. The girl introduces herself Brianna and goes to give May a rose, but Munchlax eats it. May confused Drew to sent the letter to her, making Brianna happy she knows about him. May and Brianna come to Drew. May introduces Brianna to Drew and tells him she became a Coordinator after she saw his performances. Drew is happy to hear that and goes away, saying goodbye. Brianna turns to May and tells her she will beat her in the Contest. She tells May Drew has respect for her and when Brianna becomes a top-Coordinator, Drew will respect her as well, and to begin, she will defeat May. May is stunned by these words. Later, the Contest begins. First is Jessie with Mime Jr. and they both dance together. Later, May comes and sends Munchlax. Munchlax starts with SolarBeam, quickly using the move, as the sun shines upon the building. Munchlax uses Metronome, which turns to rest, making it asleep. Since May figured something like that might have happened, she throws the "Pink surprise", to which Munchlax wakes up and eats it, following with a Focus Punch to land safely. The next Coordinator is Brianna. She sends Surskit, who covers the field with ice using Ice Beam. Surskit slides using Agility and jumps, the rolls around, proving its finesse. May compliments Brianna's skills. She does not believe she will make it to the next round, but May gives her confidence she will make it. After a multitude of performances, the screen displays the next Coordinators who made it in next round. Among them are Jessie, Brianna and May. Max asks what does he think about May, so he replies she should use Munchlax, but is disappointed when Brock tells him May told him she will use Combusken. The screen displays the Contest battles - May will face Jessie in the next round. May anticipates to show Drew what does she have under her belt. Brianna tells her she is expressing too much feelings for Drew, to which May corrects her they are rivals. She accuses her of loving Drew, to which May only blushes. Jessie hears them and wishes to see them battle, but May reminds her they will battle soon. May sends Combusken and Jessie Mime Jr. Combusken starts with Fire Spin, but Mime Jr. evades and uses Mimic, copying the move and using it on Combusken. Combusken charges using Quick Attack, hurting Mime Jr. However, Mime Jr. goes behind Combusken and tickles it. Mime Jr. uses Fire Spin, attacking Combusken, though Combusken stands up. Combusken defeats Mime Jr. with Sky Uppercut, terrifying James a lot. Jessie comes to May, telling her time will tell who will be the winner. May used Combusken and Brianna her Vibrava against their opponents. The only thing left are those two to battle. As before, May sends Combusken and Brianna Vibrava. Combusken starts with Quick Attack, but using Screech Vibrava cancels the attack. Combusken uses Fire Spin, attacking Vibrava. Vibrava uses DragonBreath, negating the attack, and follows with Sandtomb to imprison Combusken. May orders to use Sky Uppercut, but Combusken cannot attack. May tells it to get out, but suddenly, Combusken begins to glow. Combusken got out of it, so May realizes it was Mega Kick. Vibrava uses DragonBreath, attacking Combusken. Combusken charges with Sky Uppercut, but misses, so Vibrava uses Sandtomb. However, Combusken frees itself by using Mega Kick and defeating Vibrava. So, May wins the Contest. May is given the ribbon. Later, Brianna remarks why Drew respects May, and promises that when she wins a ribbon, she will tell Drew. Ash, Brock, Max and Drew come to congratulate May. May wants to know what Drew thinks, so he says she was lucky that Combusken learned Mega Kick. Drew turns to Brianna, telling her she will have Vibrava evolved in Flygon after some time and respects her skills. Drew tells she needs only two ribbons. May asks him how much does he have, but evades the answer and walks away. Ash and Pikachu are pumped up for the Battle Palace. Later, Jessie is on the beach with Mime Jr. to feel the breeze. James, Meowth, and Wobbuffet see her, finding hard to believe they are together. Trivia Mistakes When the episode name was announced, it was written as Spontaneous Combusk'i'n! Gallery May and Wakana.jpg|The rivalry begins Drew_blushing_so_cute!_XD.jpg|Drew blushing, after being accused of liking May... Img 472729 3784290 0.jpg|... and so does May. Category:Pokémon: Battle Frontier Episodes Category:Episodes featuring Pokémon Contests Category:Episodes focusing on May Category:Episodes focusing on Drew Category:Episodes featuring a main character's Pokémon learning a new move Category:Episodes featuring May receiving a Ribbon Category:Episodes written by Atsuhiro Tomioka Category:Episodes directed by Yoshito Hata Category:Episodes storyboarded by Yoshitaka Fujimoto Category:Episodes animated by Toshihito Hirooka